


We've Got to Stop Meeting Like This

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: An illicit moment stolen away in a utility closet between two rebels.





	We've Got to Stop Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainydayadvocate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayadvocate/gifts).



A hand, clean, and well manicured shot out from a utility closet and grabbed his uniform jacket by the fist. It, or rather the she it was attached to, tugged him in through the narrow opening of the doorway. 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust on the dim light, but he knew those hands, that smell (the sweet tangy scent of starflower), anywhere. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this, your highness." He'd meant to sound like one of those heroes in a holo film, the scoundrels sweeping princesses off their feet. 

But she just laughed, breathlessly, and gripped the lapels of his jacket in both hands. "Shut up and kiss me, Dameron."

"With pleasure," he said confidently but apparently he didn't move to actually kiss her quickly enough, because Leia pulled him down to her, her mouth finding his easily. She controlled the kiss, her mouth opening eagerly under his, her hands releasing his jacket and burying themselves in his hair.

She tasted sweet, fruity maybe, which made no sense. When was the last time they had fresh fruit on base? Kes's hands went to her back, pressed her in close against him as he maneuvered them away from the door. He wasn't a tall man, but she was still significantly shorter than he was, and he helped her hop up onto a storage crate. 

Barely breaking the kiss, Leia moved to her knees, bringing her eye level with Kes. Her arms looped around his neck so that she could push herself as close as possible to him. 

Kes could too easily get used to this. Though he knew that whatever this was - Princess Leia looking for comfort, companionship, a fling! - while she was cooped up here at the Rebel base waiting for her father and command to send her off on her next mission, or until the Senate session started, whichever came first - it wouldn't last.

He broke the kiss first, breathing heavily, his fingers pushing hair that had come loose from her braids off her cheek. "Leia," he said.

She kissed him again, open-mouthed, quickly. "Don't."

Kes couldn't leave it at that. "But -"

Leia shook her head. "Please," she said, her tone edged with desperation. Her fingers tangled in the hair he'd let grow too long at the nape of his neck. She pressed her forehead against his jaw.

He opened his palms against her back and closed his eyes. Stop pushing it, Dameron, he told himself, or else this'll be over before you want it to be. Before you're ready for it to be. Though he suspected that it was really over before it even began. This thing between them that would never have any definition.  
Hard, fast kisses in utility closets. 

Flushed glances across the mess. 

Catching her eye from the cockpit of his X-wing as she hovered near the hangar door. 

The side of her hand brushing his thigh as he walked past.

Leia turned her face, her mouth finding his again, the kiss slower, lingering. One hand slipped inside his jacket, slid down to settle against his stomach. Her other remained fisted in his hair. Kes matched the kiss in its languidness, moved a hand up to the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing against the top of her spine. 

Frantic movement and loud conversation in the corridor on the other side of the closed (but not locked) closet door startled them both. He looked into her wide dark eyes and nodded, swallowing. He wouldn't make the mistake of saying her name again, didn't want to break the moment. Besides the hurry on the other side of the door, all Kes could hear was their mingled breathing, feel the thump of each of their hearts.

Once the threat of discovery moved past, Leia pulled at his hair to bring herself up against him again, her kiss quickly turning heated. She practically climbed him, wanting to get closer to him. He widened his stance, careful not to let her push him off balance, and met her mouth stroke for stroke against his.

Her comm beeped - shrill and much too loudly - and they broke apart instantly, his arm out to steady her from toppling forward off the storage crate. Otherwise, they weren't touching at all anymore. 

She gasped for air, shaken from the alarming interruption. Her hand pressed against his chest as she reached for the comm hooked to her belt and lifted it to her mouth. "Organa here," she said, her tone clipped, back to its usual all business nature. Kes like to think of it as her princess voice. "Go ahead."

"Leia, you're needed at command," came her father's rumble, crackling through the comm link. "Immediately."

"On my way," she said. She clicked the link closed and snapped it back against her hip. When she looked at Kes again, her cheeks flushed, lips full - it was obvious what they had been doing - she was softer than her princess voices sounded a moment again. "If you can get away later tonight," she said quietly, her fingers curling against his chest. "Let me know. I'll make it work."

Kess nodded. He helped her down off the storage crate and bent down to brush his mouth across her cheek, her skin smooth and warm. She touched the back of his hand, her thumb tipped against his knuckles. 

A moment later she was gone.


End file.
